Крым
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña historia en tres capítulos sobre el reciente conflicto entre Estados Unidos y Rusia alrededor de Crimea. Porque saber separar el trabajo del placer no siempre es tan sencillo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Bueno, creo que Himaruya aun no ha hecho chistes sobre este conflicto así que... nada que reportar! JA! CHÚPATE ESA!_

* * *

**Крым**

Estados Unidos se cruza de brazos y mira su teléfono. Se enfurruña, mira a Rusia a lo lejos, dibuja en una hoja de papel un Batman y le manda el mensaje a Inglaterra, porque está aburrido y tiene PROHIBIDO hablar con Rusia. Piensa otra vez que quizás haya un plan perfecto para irle a ver sin que Obama se entere, porque el problema es que no pueden hablarse y de hecho Inglaterra debe ser uno de los más histéricos con el asunto porque debe escribirle unos setecientos mensajes a la semana.

Ocurre que el otro día en las noticias Obama decía que esto no es un asunto solo de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, que el resto de Europa debería meterse. El problema es que a los rusos sólo les importa lo que dicen los gringos y a los gringos sólo les importa lo que dicen los commies, mientras Alemania se CAGA y pone a Austria HISTÉRICO porque no tiene idea de qué van a hacer con el puto asunto del jodido gas.

Rusia está en plan taciturno y con unas ojeras de mil kilómetros porque es que ADEMÁS Ucrania NO le habla. Está empezando a pensar en su padre porque alguien debe haberle comentado al respecto y tiene miedo de que Bielorrusia, que está súper feliz porque Ucrania suele ayudar mucho a Rusia y defenderle como mamá… y porque no se habla con el niño (el niño agujera una puerta de un puñetazo), le haga algo. Me parece que él se toma más en serio lo que le dicen de lo que parece.

Una pequeña esperanza para darle a Estados Unidos.

No tan en serio, pero si en serio. Rusia suspira y mueve el bolígrafo por encima de su hoja de notas. Francia también suspira y mira a España de reojo, quien tuerce un poco el morro mirándoles a los dos.

Francia se estira por encima de Inglaterra y le pregunta a España cómo arreglarlo. Inglaterra se sonroja echándose para atrás sin esperarse eso y España no le hace ni caso a Inglaterra negando con la cabeza porque no lo sabe.

—¡Esto es un caos, _mon amour_!

—Ya lo sé, míralos...

—Dan pena... Ambos —asegura el francés mirando a los dos corazones en pena, obviando por completo las implicaciones políticas porque claro, a quién le importan esas implicaciones cuando hay dos corazones en pena.

—_Franceee_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—_Quoooooi?_ ¡Mírale! —señala al niño... Que de hecho no sé cómo es que Rusia está por ahí, últimamente Rusia está vetado de toda junta. Seguramente porque no está escuchando de qué hablan.

—¡Que te me quites de encima, cámbiame el sitio! —protesta el inglés.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Joder, _Angleterre._.. ¡Si estamos hablando del _garçon_! Podrías ayudarnos a ver qué hacer —le riñe Francia fulminándole.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Nada, ¡por fin ha entrado en vereda! —suelta y España pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Angleterre_... Mírale —le señala. Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos, que trae la cara de tristeza/enojo más... Marcada posible, mientras dibuja en sus notas.

—¡Es triste! —protesta Francia—. Recuerda nuestras épocas malas.

—Bueno, hombre, hace la misma cara cuando tiene un problema con sus videojuegos, ya se le pasara.

—No puedes ser TAN horrible.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que está haciendo él, eh? ¿Eso no es horrible? —señala a Rusia.

—Sí que lo es. Putin está loco, pero... Mira a TU adorado niño —insiste el francés como última advertencia.

—¡Yo se lo advertí!

—Le advertiste que podría romperle el corazón, no que podrían pelearse y extrañarse los dos... ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿No tienes ni un ápice de corazón?

—¿Por qué me riñes a mí? ¡Está enfadado, no le echa de menos!

—¿Puedes pensar un segundo en lo que a ti te pasaba cuando te enfadabas conmigo?

—¡Paz y tranquilidad por una temporada! —déjalo, Francia, es tiempo perdido.

—Cámbiame el lugar —pide Francia levantándose impaciente. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y lo hace, y Francia le da un beso en la mejilla cuando se mueve y le empuja huyendo.

Francia le agarra de la mano con fuerza y se sienta junto a España.

—Hay que arreglar esto.

—No se me ocurre cómo, es una pelea seria.

—Ya lo sé. Tan serio como la Guerra Fría. Se están jugando algo grave.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿Dices que _Russie_ está insoportable? Creo que... La tensión sexual oooootra vez ha subido. ¿Alguien les ha visto hablar siquiera?

—_No._.. no que yo sepa, quizás deberíamos hablar con ellos a ver qué.

Francia suspira

—¿Nos los dividimos?

—Aunque... es que míralos, quizás no hace ni falta... ya me imagino qué van a decir —responde España.

—Aunque no lo digan, ya sabemos exactamente lo que piensan —Francia se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Aun así quizás necesitarían expresarlo para darse cuenta ellos.

—Sería útil que al menos se echaran una revolcada. Creo que bajaría la tensión...

—Eso siempre es útil... pero tal como está, ¿no te da miedo que se maten a la mitad?

—Claro que no van a matarse. Si quisieran matarse, como SIEMPRE, ya se habrían atacado... —asegura Francia y luego vacila—, creo

—Algo me dice que eso es lo que les mantiene alejados en parte... como antes.

—Pero es que hasta a mí me duele, _cher._.. Es como... _Angleterre et moi._

—Bueno, hablar con ellos no creo que haga ningún daño.

—Vamos entonces... Quizás consigamos ALGO.

—¿Vamos los dos con los dos o uno cada uno?

—Voy yo con _Amerique_ y tú, con _Russie._

—No me dejes con _Rusia_ solo... venga, es más fácil con los dos.

Francia sonríe y le hace un cariño a España en la mejilla mirándole con exagerada condescendencia.

—Entonces voy yo con el crío.

—Vaaaaale —se ríe y señala a Rusia—, mejor los dos, yo siempre acabo metido en líos. ¿Vamos con él primero?

—No me vengas ahora... no sé cuál de los dos es más difícil. Pero creo que prefiero ir primero con él —señala a Estados Unidos.

—Vale. Vamos con él entonces. Creo que entre más evitemos al otro mejor.

España asiente. Francia se gira, le da un beso a Inglaterra en la mejilla (Dios mío... creo que Francia extraña sus escenitas juntos, ¡puedes pararte y alejarte de él sin hacer drama como si fueran a dejarse de ver por cien años!) y se levanta.

Inglaterra se sobresalta y le empuja un poco con las manos para quitárselo de encima.

—Deja de echarme, _je t'aime_... —le lanza un beso. Mientras, España sonríe mirándoles de reojo, tras lo cual se va directo a la zona oscura alrededor de Estados Unidos.

El estadounidense está dibujando a Batman y al pingüino, quien tiene una cara sospechosamente parecida a la de Rusia. Ha dibujado también una isla desierta... Freud estaría especialmente feliz de analizar ese dibujo.

—Oye, ¿cómo va eso? —España se sienta a su lado y le da una palmada a la espalda, con lo que Estados Unidos da un salto de dos metros, ESPECIALMENTE paranoico.

—_Wh-What?! What?! Oh... It's you _—frunce el ceño porque en el fooooondo hubiera querido que fuera Rusia.

—Yo soy —sonríe España. Estados Unidos arruga la nariz y Francia arrastra una silla y se sienta del otro lado.

—_What do you want?_ —sea dicho que, en alguna medida, agradece la compañía.

—Nada... charlar contigo, pareces desanimado. _Francia_ y yo lo comentábamos, ¿verdad? —mete al francés a la conversación suavemente.

—_Oui._.. Te ves un poquito triste, _mon ami_...

—Bah. Yo estoy _perfectly fine_ —hace un rayón y rompe el papel en el que dibujaba a Batman. Bufa y da una patada.

—Ah... ¿seguro? _Prusia_ me ha contado que has estado puliendo records a base de machacar en la play y ni siquiera has estado jugando en toda la reunión...

—Sólo tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente —murmura ante las palabras de España, arrancando al Batman roto y haciéndolo bolita. Francia se muerde el labio y le toca el brazo.

—_Angleterre_ también me ha dicho que has estado hablando con él bastante... —agrega el francés.

—Mmm... No sé, _chico_, a mí me pareces apagadito.

—Tampoco es que me conteste demasiado —protesta sobre lo de Inglaterra arrugando la nariz y suspira—. Sólo tengo mucho trabajo.

—Pero si hace un momento has dicho que tenías mucho tiempo libre...

Estados Unidos se revuelve.

—Tengo tiempo... _But._.. —mira a Francia un poco implorante de reojo.

—¿Has pensado en por qué lo tienes y si realmente quisieras tenerlo? —pregunta España.

—_No_, no quisiera... _But the fucking_... —traga saliva—, _situation._

España mira a Francia con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Han hablado ya? —pregunta Francia con suavidad. Estados Unidos le medio fulmina.

—No sé, yo creo que hay situaciones y situaciones y a veces, hay que saber separar entre los asuntos laborales y... los que no lo son, o se puede perder mucho —agrega España.

—¡Es que no entiende ninguna razón! Y no se puede... No puedo... ¡Ni siquiera me dejan! Y no sólo es por eso...

—Sí, sí, pero aparte de todo eso... hay un par de cosas más allá ¿verdad? Yo sólo digo que probablemente yo me volvería loco en esta situación.

—¿Y tú qué crees? Yo pensé que... —Estados Unidos desvía la mirada.

—_¿Sí?_

—¡Pues no que fuera a ponerse ASÍ!

—Mmmm...

—_Amerique._..

—_What?_ —agresivo.

—Por qué no intentan... Ir al cine o algo así ustedes dos, sin hablar de política —propone dulcemente el francés.

—Yo creo que sería una buena idea, separar —asiente España—. Que las cosas estén un poco tensas aquí no significa que tengan que estarlo de puertas para adentro.

—_But._..

—¿Hace cuánto que no salen solos? O se ven solos... O no digamos... Se acuestan —pregunta Francia, ante lo que Estados Unidos se revuelve más, DE VERDAD de mal humor. Francia mira a España

—¿No te apetece o qué? Míralo —se lo señala España.

—_No._.. —se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo.

Rusia sí está sumido en una especie de nube turbia y morada a su alrededor, normalmente estaría mirándole fijamente. A él o a alguien que hiciera ruido como él. Pero no fijamente... En su puro estilo acosador, con su sonrisa perturbadora. Pero en cambio de eso está con la mejilla apoyada en la mano, la botella de vodka sobre la mesa de reunión, jugando y dándole vueltas a una semilla de girasol con la punta del bolígrafo.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos estirándose un poquito para ver qué es lo que está moviendo con el bolígrafo. Un instante más tarde recuerda que está enfadado con él, arruga la nariz y desvía la mirada.

—Ya es bastante que le hayamos permitido venir hoy.

—Eso... hemos visto además, ¿no estás siendo un poco duro?

—¿Duro YO? ¡Él se ha saltado todas las reglas! ¡TODAS! ¡Y no escucha NADA de lo que digo!

—¿Él? ¿O Putin? —pregunta Francia inclinando la cabeza—. Sabes bien que muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan acatando órdenes.

—¿Le estás defendiendo? —le mira incrédulo.

—Nadie ha dicho que no tenga culpa, pero quizás no TANTA —media España.

—¡¿Cómo que no TANTA?! _You fucking crazy, europeans!_ ¿Les listo las cosas que ha hecho?

—Calma, calma... me refiero a que no tienes por qué castigarle fuera de lo laboral —insiste España. Francia le pone una mano en el hombro al americano y asiente—. O es que realmente... Nuestro _padre_ nos ha dicho que ahora te estás interesando por una de las chicas que viven con él.

—¡Pues lo hago porque es un necio cuadrado que se está robando un montón de cosas en NUESTRA CARA! Como voy a no estar enfa... —Estados Unidos se calla y le mira y no tiene de momento IDEA de qué está hablando—, _what?_

—_Oui._ Una de sus chicas, _Egypte_ —Francia le sonríe un poquito. Estados Unidos parpadea, porque tiene el cerebro compleeeeetamente embotado en la gelatina espesa de Rusia.

—Es morena y siempre se mueve así como... bueno, de hecho esto lo dice todo —agrega España y mira a Francia

—Ah... La madre de _Egypt_, ¡la chica esa que sabe que soy awesome! —intenta sonreír en un esfuerzo por levantar los ánimos, pero sólo le salen suspiros—. _Yes._.. _Well_, no he tenido mucho tiempo de hablarle. ¿Qué explica?

—No lo sé, yo no le he hablado demasiado con ella —responde España—. Pero volviendo a Rusia... ¿qué vas a hacer?

—_Mais oui_ que lo explica —asiente Francia para España notando lo mismo que los dos ya sabían.

—¿Que voy a hacer YO? ¡Qué va a hacer él! —pregunta, eso sí, muy orgulloso otra vez.

—_Non, mon petit_, no con el conflicto político. Que vas a hacer con él, con tu «boyfriend» _Russie._

—Quizás deberíamos hablarle a él... —propone España para ver cómo reacciona—, o quizás deberías hablarle tú y decirle si sigue o no siendo tu novio.

—_He is not my... He is_... —se mira las manos un instante y luego aprieta los ojos—. No pueden hablar con él, ni yo tampoco.

—Bueno... yo sólo lo digo, porque igual que _Egipto_ contigo, alguien podría ir y aprovecharse de esta situación.

Francia mira a España y sonríe un poquito de lado.

—¿Aprovecharse de qué? —pregunta obligada sin entender.

—De que ya no es tu novio... —España se encoge de hombros.

—No dije que ya no... —mira a España un poco angustiado y luego traga saliva y desvía la mirada—. Me estás diciendo que alguien va a venir y va a darle besos y a...

—No lo sé, me han dicho que su hermana está bastante contenta —y con esas palabras de España ahora si se le ENSOMBRECE la mirada a Estados Unidos—. Me refiero a Bielorrusia —explica por si acaso, sin que haya necesidad porque es en ella en quién el estadounidense está pensando.

—_His bitchy, crazy sister is HAPPY? __Fuck!_ ¡Él ni la quiere y lo que le tiene es miedo! ¡Ya no estaba haciendo esas cosas raras y horribles con ella! —protesta con carita triste sin poder evitarlo. España se encoge de hombros.

—Yo soy de la idea de que vayas y HABLEN. Hagan algo que NO sea cuestión política —insiste Francia.

—Sí, yo también creo que deberías.

Estados Unidos se revuelve un poquito considerándolo como opción por primera vez.

—_But._..

—Sólo piénsalo... —España se levanta—. Y anímate un poco —mira a Francia para que le dejen pensar.

—Al final sólo es hablar —Francia se encoge de hombros levantándose a la vez y dándole un beso en la cabeza, así que los dos se retiran. Y él se revuelve mirando a Rusia a lo lejos.

—_Dieeuu! _—protesta Francia hacia España en secretito.

—No sé cómo... —asegura España no del todo convencido.

Rusia suelta el bolígrafo y toma un poco de vodka... y al levantar la vista para buscar la botella, encuentra la mirada de Estados Unidos.

Estados Unidos le mira con un poco menos de agresión que con la que le ha mirado en el último mes, preguntándose si de verdad es posible... hacer a un lado lo político y al menos hablar un poquito con él o... algo. Aunque no debían, lo tenía TERMINANTEMENTE prohibido.

Rusia le sostiene la mirada unos instantes sin entender demasiado ni saber qué hacer porque de hecho ni siquiera le ha mirado demasiado en los últimos tiempos.

—Me preocupa que... Si se acercan demasiado... —Francia se encoge de hombros—. Vamos a esperar a que el _garçon_ se levante al baño... Con la cantidad de Coca Cola que ha bebido no debe faltar mucho.

—A mí también —asiente España a eso.

Estados Unidos inclina la cabeza, revisándolo con mucha más atención de la que suele revisar nada, notando que se ve... diferente. Tiene ojeeeras y ni siquiera sonríe espeluznantemente. Querría saber qué demonios le pasa por la estúpida cabeza dura que tiene. Rusia le mira durante unos instantes más antes de suspirar y desviar la mirada a su semillita de girasol otra vez.

El menor frunce más el ceño con eso y se levanta de golpe, tal como lo ha previsto Francia. Rusia no hace caso y sigue jugando.

—Mira. Más previsible no puede ser —Francia le da un golpecito a España en el pecho—. Venga, vamos a hablar con él.

España sonríe y empuja un poco a Francia hacia Rusia, tomándole de los hombros.

—Éste va a ser más complicado... —asegura Francia poniéndole una mano sobre una de las suyas en su hombro.

—Ya me lo parece —golpecitos en los hombros. Francia traga saliva y mira a Rusia. Se humedece los labios y se sienta a su lado.

—_Allô, Russie._

España se sienta del otro lado como ha hecho con Estados Unidos. Así atacan los monstruos. Rusia levanta la cabeza a mirar a Francia, quien le sonríe un poquito.

—¿Cómo estás?

Rusia mira a Francia con los ojos vidriosos como si no le entendiera y le viera a través.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo has estado? —insiste Francia.

—¿Qué? —así de zombie está.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _Rusia_? —pregunta España y el ruso levanta las cejas porque no le ha notado sentarse.

—Te ves un poco... Cansado —dice Francia.

—_Da_, bien... _Da._ Cansado —repite.

Francia mira a España notando realmente que Rusia NO está en sus cinco sentidos. España le mira preocupado también porque si normalmente Rusia es ESPESO... Parece que van a necesitar cuchillo y tenedor.

—Mmm... —Francia se revuelve un poquito—, y... ¿cómo están las cosas en casa? Es decir, fuera de la política y estas cosas de trabajo...

—En... ¿qué casa? —me parece que es posible que haga días que ni siquiera pasa por casa o que todo está demasiado revuelto en todas partes para saberlo siquiera.

—La tuya, en _Moscou_ —responde en un susurro Francia casa vez más preocupado.

—_Moscou_ —repite en francés con un terrible acento.

—_Moskva_ —prueba Francia ahora en ruso y luego inclina la cabeza hablando aún en ruso y con su marcado acento —. ¿Cuando comiste por última vez?

De nuevo Rusia le mira como si le viera a través de los ojos hasta la pared.

—¿Has hablado con _Amerique_? —prueba el francés, temerosillo. A Rusia se le ensombrece la mirada con la sola mención del nombre—. Sé que ahora todo parece que va mal... Pero podrían intentar hablar de algo que no fuera _Crimée_ —propone Francia tratando de ser directo y de no usar metáforas.

Rusia frunce más el ceño con la palabra Crimea, Francia se revuelve porque el ruso sólo está escuchando «Estados Unidos » y «Crimea».

—¿Por qué no van al cine? —sugiere Francia.

—No quiero decir nada sobre eso —responde Rusia agresivo.

—Rusia, no nos estás entendiendo... —dice España.

—Hablamos de ti y tu noviazgo con _Amerique._

—No quiero decir nada sobre él.

—¿Ni siquiera a él?

—¿A él quién? —responde a Francia, aún agresivo porque no hacen más que pedirle reuniones para hablar sobre esto TODO el mundo.

—_Cher._.. Calma. Estamos hablando entre amigos —Francia le mira a los ojos.

—No voy a hablar de esto —repite.

—Sólo pregunté hace cuanto que no comes, _cher._ No estoy hablando de trabajo.

Rusia parpadea.

—Podrías ir a comer con él —explica España y Rusia vuelve a mirarle sin saber de qué habla.

—Te ves cansado y hambriento, y él también se ve así —señala Francia a Estados Unidos—. Seguro pueden ir y no hablar de nada del trabajo.

—Cansado y hambriento —repite Rusia.

—_Russieeeee_, venga, piénsalo —le pone la mano sobre el brazo con suavidad, y Rusia se TENSA cuando le toca—. Mírame, _Russie_ —pide Francia notando la tensión y aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo—. Soy yo, _France_, y no está pasando nada. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que fuimos a cenar a casa de _Spagna_?

Rusia le mira de una forma salvaje y agresiva, España se pone histérico nada más con la tensión sin siquiera verle la mirada. Francia quita la mano de INMEDIATO, acojonándose y la tensión baja considerablemente.

Francia traga saliva.

—Ehm... ¿T-Te acuerdas?

—¿Acordarme?

—No me estás oyendo...

—¿Oír qué?

Francia suspira con lo espeeeeeso. España le mira.

—Piénsate la idea de ir a comer con tu novio, ¿vale? —prueba Francia.

—¿Novio?

—_Oui._ _Amerique_, tu novio... —repite Francia—. _«Boyfriend»_ —agrega. Rusia le mira parpadeando, pensando en ello—. Podrían hablar de la película del Capitán América... O de hamburguesas.

—Hamburguesas.

—_Dios._.. —España se pasa una mano por el cabello empezando a hisretizarse con la velocidad de Rusia.

—_Oui_, comer y hablar de lo que sea —Francia el de la infinita paciencia con Rusia—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides?

—Tengo hambre —nota Rusia de repente.

—Ya me imagino. Ve a decirle a tu _boyfriend_ _Amerique_ que vayan a comer —insiste Francia.

—No quiero hablar con _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_, —repite, pero esta vez es un tono distinto, se revuelve en el asiento.

—Seguro no quieres hablar de cosas feas, pero podrías hablar de cosas sin importancia —Francia se encoge de hombros. Rusia niega porque a él también se lo han prohibido y está seguro de que el estadounidense le disparará como en los años ochenta si se quedan solos.

Francia suspira sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta España.

—No quiero.

—¿No querrías si supieras que él sí quiere?

—No quiero, no quiero —mira a Francia con cara de angustia.

—¿Aunque nadie se enterara? —última presión de Francia. Rusia no contesta nada mirándole con cara de angustias y España frunce el ceño. Francia mira a España de reojo, y éste le mira de vuelta sin estar seguro de lo que pasa, algo no cuadra en Rusia—. Mmm, _Russie._.. ¿Crees que pudieras separar el trabajo de tu vida personal? —pregunta Francia sólo para probar si es capaz de entender el concepto.

—No entiendo —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Se refiere a estar con el chico sin hablar de nada de lo que habéis estado hablando últimamente con vuestros presidentes y todo eso si estáis solos —explica España.

—Eso es.

—No quiero hablar con los presidentes.

—La idea es olvidarte de lo que pasa en el trabajo, de tu presidente y las cosas que nos hacen hacer nuestros jefes... Y pensar sólo por un rato en tu vida junto con _Amerique_ —intenta Francia por otro lado. Rusia le mira con intensidad sin que se pueda saber qué está pensando, ante lo que Francia vacila un poco, porque es que... Rusia es realmente complicado.

—¿Cuánto hace que no estás a solas con él, _Rusia_? Sin presidentes ni comités, ni asesores, ni diplomáticos, ni nadie. Solos SOLOS.

Francia inclina la cabeza esperando la respuesta y pensando que para como están si que deben llevar un mes, quizás un poco más

Quizás incluso antes de Sochi con lo ocupado que estuvo el ruso... quien, sea dicho, parpadea porque no tiene ni idea.

—Siendo novios, ¿no crees que deberían buscar un rato para estar solos? —cuestiona Francia.

—Novios —repite Rusia.

—Sí, cuánto hace que no le das un beso... te vi hacerlo cuando fueron las olimpiadas... ¿pero después? —agrega España.

—¿Solían hacerlo mucho, te acuerdas?

—Un beso... —Rusia se lo piensa llevándose una mano a los labios.

—Podrías darle uno ahora cuando vuelva... —propone Francia con temorcito. Rusia mira a Francia, quien le sonríe.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Alguien te dijo que no lo hicieras?

Rusia asiente.

—_Soyedinennyye Shtaty_... —le nombra y se humedece los labios—. Me odia otra vez.

Francia se le acerca y le pone una mano encima del brazo suavemente, con lo que Rusia vuelve a tensarse.

—Él está enfadado con tu política, no con... Ugh —le deja de tocar—, está muy enfadado con tu política... Pero tú, _Russie_ su _boyfriend_, es otra cosa.

—Esperemos —susurra España y Rusia niega. Francia suspira y mira a España de reojo, separándose de Rusia. España le mira también.

—Vamos por un café, ¿quieres que te traiga algo, _mon ami_?

Rusia le mira unos instantes fijamente. Francia le sonríe otra vez.

—Tengo hambre —susurra mirando su hoja de documentos y pensando en Estados Unidos repitiéndolo constantemente.

—Conseguiré que te traigan algo de comer —asiente Francia sintiéndose un poco mal por él, a pesar de todo.

—Anímate —le pide España yendo tras Francia.

—_Mon dieu, Espagne..._

—Esto es un desastre.

—¡Es seis desastres juntos y una posible guerra mundial...!

—No estoy seguro de que nada vaya a funcionar realmente. El muchacho no estaba tan agresivo desde la Guerra Fría y _Rusia._.. Dios, ni siquiera sé si sabe dónde está.

—No les vendría mal...

España le mira.

—Sexo.

—Ya —suspira—, pero me preocupa que puedan hacerse si _Rusia_ cree que no le quiere y el muchacho no quiere quererle.

—Estamos de regreso al principio... Casi. Porque evidentemente _Russie_ le quiere y _Amerique_ también. Sólo es cuestión de separar...

—No estoy seguro que ellos lo consigan, ambos parecen tener las cosas terriblemente revueltas.

—Ya lo sé... —Francia suspira—. Y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Crees que... ¿qué crees que pase si les metemos a ambos en un cuarto?

—¿Que _Angleterre_ va a matarme cuando se maten entre sí? —sonríe.

—Entonces sólo queda volver a hablar con ellos hasta que entiendan o... no lo sé.

—La verdad creo que si los encerramos van a tener sexo asqueroso y bestia.

—Quizás eso lo resuelva...

—No va a resolver sus problemas políticos... Pero quizás piensen con más claridad ellos DOS. _Russie_ da miedo así y qué decir del otro.

Con eso último, Francia señala a Estados Unidos, a quien, tras unos minutos de que ha vuelto... Rusia se ha acercado, dejando sin aire a toda la sala. Sobre todo a medida que todos se han ido dando cuenta.

* * *

_Y ahí está, el primer capítulo de este nuevo RusAme... este no se va a quedar en el limbo como Sochi porque ya está todo escrito y serán tres capítulos publicados en tres fines de semana. todos ellos editados por Tari, no te olvides de agradecerle._


	2. Chapter 2

Estados Unidos está comiendo un bollito con café en su lugar, otra vez dibujando a Batman. Rusia se acerca y le tapa la luz sin decir nada. Mueve los dedos en el grifo.

_—What_ _the..._ Oh... —Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y le mira llevándose irremediable la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta—. _You._

Rusia le sostiene la mirada, volviéndosele la respiración pesada.

—_What do you want?_ —pregunta Estados Unidos tenso, levantándose. Rusia levanta la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos todavía y se humedece los labios. Adivinen qué es lo que quiere.

Sangreeeee. Estados Unidos se muerde el labio un poco, justo en la zona de donde le ha sacado sangre mil veces, porque es que... Joder. Si le conociera un poco menos seguro no le parecería tan atractivo. Se muerde el labio, pero no se saca sangre, de hecho sólo se lame la sección, sin pensar.

Pesadamente, la mirada de Rusia se desvía de los ojos a los labios y al movimiento de la lengua.

—_Wh-What about... _—empieza el de lentes de repente, vacilando un segundo y bajando a pesar de todo el nivel de agresividad, como si hubiera estado pensando en ello y de repente se acordara de ello. Rusia vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y la respiración se le vuelve más profunda. Vuelve a mover los dedos en el grifo. Estados Unidos aprieta él también la pistola.

—_Russia? _—pregunta y frunce el ceño porque le divierte más llamarle commie, pero... Las circunstancias—. _What do you want?_

A Rusia le cambia la cara cuando le llama por su nombre con una sensación rara en la garganta. Aun le mira de manera bastante amenazante y agresiva.

—Estaba pensando en que... —Rusia se detiene imperceptiblemente para escucharle—. Tienes —sí, tienes. Es tu obligación—, que... Hablar de _baseball._

Rusia parpadea lentamente asimilando eso.

—Conmigo.

_—__Baseball_ —susurra Rusia.

—_Or whatever. __I say baseball_ porque hoy empieza la temporada y... _Well_ el _baseball_ es _awesome. But... I think... I think we should talk. __Cuz I am awesome._

A Rusia se le baja un poco más la agresividad, mirándole todavía fijamente. Estados Unidos le mira y, poco a poco, MUY poco a poco, Rusia asiente.

—_I am still very very mad, ok..._ Y esto no arregla nada,_ but... I am smart_, y pensé entonces que... _Well... You and I and..._ —ve que asiente y relaja un poquiiiiito el ceño fruncido. Rusia sólo sigue ahí porque no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer esto, escuchándole. El menor se humedece un poco los labios y mete las manos en sus bolsillos—. _I'm hungry..._

Esa frase conocida hace sonreír un poquito a Rusia. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas al verle sonreír y se relaja un poquito.

—_Just a little... I mean, maybe we could... __I mean_, no deberíamos y yo no puedo hablar contigo ni nada, _but..._

Rusia sigue mirándole en silencio y parece que no haga nada más que escucharle.

—No es que yo... Yo quiera o así, sólo, es que bueno se supone que... El trabajo y nosotros y...

Prepárate a flipar, Estados Unidos, porque Rusia levanta una mano y se frota un ojo. Els estadounidense inclina la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle.

—Y no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que... —baja el tono, mientras Rusia sigue mirándole—, quieras, _but I... I think you and I... I am mad as fuck_ y voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que entres en razón... —sigue el menor alternando violencia con tensión con cansancio—. _Say something._

Rusia se sorbe los mocos como respuesta.

—_A-Are you... What are you doing?_ —susurra abriendo los ojos como PLATOS porque el burro no había caído en la cuenta. Rusia traga saliva sin contestar—. _A-are... Are... Are you..._ —susurra el estadounidense en alarma, con MUCHA menos agresividad incluso que todo su discurso anterior.

Rusia cambia el peso de pie sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir porque esto es muy complicado y está realmente cansado y todos le dicen cosas diferentes. Estados Unidos saaaaabe que no debe, de verdad NO debe, pero es que... Es queeeee... Levanta la mano y le acerca el dedo índice a la cara.

El ruso parpadea y se tensa con ese movimiento, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

Estados Unidos sigue con la mano en la pistola y creo que a Alemania le da algo así súper ultra serio si es que esta ahí mirándoles, pero a pesar de todo... Estados Unidos sigue con la mano que levantó acercándose a la cara de Rusia para intentar hundirle el dedo en la mejilla.

Rusia vigila esa mano en tensión, sin echarse atrás.

Estados Unidos le toca la mejilla y le hunde un poquito el dedo, y es que, joder, debe haberte hecho esto unas mil veces. Rusia parpadea y le mira un poco desconsolado, con otro mini sollocito, ante lo que el otro le mira angustiado porque es que la verdad él le echa un MONTÓN de menos.

Es que Rusia no sabe qué hacer.

_—Maybe..._ Cuando todo esto se acabe... —susurra Estados Unidos con voz un poco cortada. Rusia le escucha—, _we can be together again..._

—No quiero que me odies —responde Rusia.

—_I... Hate Putin_ —le mira a los ojos —, _and I..._

Rusia le sostiene la mirada.

—_Fuck, commie... I..._ —cierra los ojos porque está cansado de esto también y todos le echan mierda en contra de Rusia y Francia debe estar a lo Roma a punto de gritar "BÉSENSE YA". No sé cómo España no ha gritado aún.

Rusia es que... no hace nada porque es que si hace algo... Se está conteniendo, vamos.

Estados Unidos le quita la mano de la mejilla y se la guarda en el bolsillo sin saber qué demonios hacer, así que Rusia vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie, humedeciéndose los labios porque le han dicho muchas veces que NO puede hacer esto y Estados Unidos no le ha dicho que no le odia.

—Ehm... —se humedece los labios y le gruñe el estómago porque además esta tenso—. No deberíamos...

Rusia vuelve a quedarse esperando escuchándole. Están los dos de "te paso la bolita, haz algo tú"... Y el otro no hace nada y después de un rato "haz algo tú".

Estados Unidos cambia el peso de pie también y le mira.

—_Say something._

Rusia hace girar el grifo pasándolo por delante de su cara sin tocarle y tomándolo con ambas manos. Estados Unidos se tensa un poco otra vez, frunciendo el ceño, el ruso le sostiene la mirada un instante y el estadounidense aprieta su pistola y se humedece los labios.

Rusia sonríe como un tiburón, ante lo que Estados Unidos levanta una ceja e inclina la cabeza y por un momento se siente más normal al ver esa sonrisa y esa cara. El siguiente movimiento implica el tubo en el cuello, Estados Unidos tacleado contra algo y el corazón de todo el mundo detenido en vilo.

Y... Es que Estados Unidos se lo ESPERABA. Lo sabía de cierto, saca la pistola igual y le apunta con ella al hígado... Pero sonríe mirándole a los ojos. Rusia sonríe un poco sinceramente por primera vez en las últimas semanas, como espejo.

—Ya _fuckin' commie_ —protesta sonriendo un poco más, clavándole la pistola con ganas.

—¿Ya qué? —pregunta y le clava un poco más el tubo para ahogarle.

—_F...ckn... _—entrecierra los ojos—,_ commie..._

Y cuando está a punto de besarle es cuando entre todos los que están por ahí logran apartarles y separarles.

—_Nooooo! What the... Fuck! _—protesta Estados Unidos. Rusia parpadea mientras le sostienen entre cuatro o cinco personas sin saber qué acaba de pasar e Inglaterra se ocupa de detener a Estados Unidos—. ¡Agh! _What the fuck!_ ¡¿Ahora sí se meten?! ¿No se meten antes pero ahora deciden que es un _fucking_ buen momento? —empuja a Inglaterra un poco con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pues iba a ahogarte!

—No iba a nada, ¡yo también iba a dispararle para eso!

—¡Te estaba agrediendo, _America,_ por eso se lo llevan!

Alemania intenta detener a Rusia y empujarle con fuerza, advirtiéndole de TODAS las represalias que puede tener eso. Canadá y Australia le ayudan también. Rusia les mira sin entender qué pasa, el problema es que está demasiado agotado mentalmente para esto.

Estados Unidos se quita los lentes y se talla los ojos.

—Venga, ya está, no ha pasado nada... no creo que le dejemos volver a una reunión en una temporada —sonríe Inglaterra y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Estados Unidos.

Estados Unidos se quita de las palmaditas, tenso y de pésimo humor otra vez. Levanta la vista y mira a Rusia, que está intentando entender aún, mirando a Alemania como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero consigue mirar al estadounidense por última vez antes de que lo saquen de la sala.

Estados Unidos le mira preocupado por un segundo. Rusia también, pero Suecia se encarga de cerrar la puerta. El estadounidense protesta otra vez entre dientes frunciendo el ceño y fulminando a Inglaterra.

—¿A qué viene esa cara, si al final hemos ganado? —frunce el ceño el inglés.

—¿Hemos ganado qué? Echarle... _Yes._ Ya le habíamos echado del G8 y todo eso —hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y ahora de una reunión del G20, pronto estará más aislado que _North Korea_.

Estados Unidos pone cara MUY preocupada.

—Y, sinceramente, que se pudra en su soledad y se le muera toda la gente, ya no le necesitamos gracias a tu gas. Es perfecto para ti.

—_I hate this... I HATE it _—protesta Estados Unidos y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas acordándose de Rusia llorando—. _Fucking Putin!_

Inglaterra parpadea al notar que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer.

—_A-America..._

—_I miss him..._ —confiesa casi en un susurro.

—_W-What?_

—_I miss him. __A lot..._ —se frota un ojo.

—_But... He is... _es malo, _America,_ ya lo sabes. Ya te lo dije... —le pone una mano en el hombro, preocupado.

—No lo es. Es... No me gusta lo que hace, ni está bien que lo haga, y voy a tener que atacarlo si sigue así... —se muerde el labio —. _But..._

—¡Precisamente por lo que hace es que es malo!

Estados Unidos suelta un sollocito.

—_America..._ —Inglaterra le aprieta un poco con la mano, preocupado.

—¿Por qué nadie entiende... Nunca? —pregunta el menor temblando un poquito.

—Él es quien no te entiende, ni entiende a nadie y hace lo que quiere con su hermana, pasándose por el forro a ti y a todo el mundo. Es un _psycho._

—Él sí que... ¿Ves? ¡El que no me entiende eres tú! _Why?!_

—_What?_ ¡Yo sí te entiendo! Es normal que estés un poco afectado, pero a la larga te darás cuenta que estás mejor sin él.

—_I hate YOU! I hate you_ porque no tienes ni idea ni te importa tenerla. Sólo te cae mal —súper pasional.

—_What? America! He is the bloody psycho_ que está matando a su PROPIA HERMANA y que te ha atacado en mitad de un G20, ¿y YO soy el malo?

—_I'm... I'm going home _—murmura limpiándose los ojos aún, frustrado y enfadado y ODIANDO a Putin con todas sus ganas.

_—But..._ —Inglaterra le mira porque es que están en Bruselas.

—_Yes, home_. Me da igual, ya debería de dejar de meterme en esto —le mira angustiado, cansado... Y necesita unos abrazos y que alguien le haga cariños para dormir o algo así.

—No puedes irte, la reunión... mañana por la mañana...

—_I don't care..._

—¿Por qué no vas al hotel a dormir por hoy? Les diré a todos que el ataque te ha desmoralizado un poco, verás cómo mañana te sientes mejor.

—_I..._ —resopla porque la verdad... Es que no le gusta la idea de irse solo—. _Ok._

Inglaterra asiente y sonríe un poco, apretándole otra vez con la mano cariñosamente. Estados Unidos baja la cabeza, visiblemente deprimido.

_—Dammit...—_suelta.

—Venga, pronto te sentirás mejor —Inglaterra mira alrededor un poco nervioso porque quisiera abrazarle un poco, pero hay demasiada gente.

—O peor si esto acaba donde creo que va a acabar...

—¿Quieres que pase por un McDonald's y te traiga un poco para cenar después?

Estados Unidos suspira porque se había hecho a la idea de que quizás podría ir a cenar con Rusia.

—Es igual, seguro podré comprar algo en el hotel _or something_ —desganaaaaado.

—Venga, claro que no te vas a sentir peor, tú eres el más _awesome,_ ¿recuerdas?

—_Yes... Well_ —se encoge de hombros.

—_Well... good night_. Llámame si necesitas algo —le suelta y se masajea un poco las manos, triste de no poder hacer nada más por él. Estados Unidos le mira unos instantes, se acerca a él y es él el que le abraza.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja un poco. El menor solloza un poco en su abrazo a pesar de todo antes de quitarse de golpe, justo en cuanto iba Inglaterra a abrazarle un poquiiiiito de vuelta, como siempre. El inglés carraspea y se arregla la ropa.

Cuando Estados Unidos sale de la sala de reuniones, se cruza con Canadá en el pasillo, que están volviendo. Se acerca a él.

_—Brother,_ ¿está bien?

—Voy al... —le mira—. _Where is Russia?_

_—Germany_ se lo ha llevado, lo van a tener en arresto domiciliario en el cuarto del hotel hasta que lleguen sus diplomáticos —explica.

—Oh, _come on! _—protesta Estados Unidos apretando los ojos—. ¿En... En que hotel?

—Pues en el que estamos todos...

—¿Está en ese mismo? _Really?_ —levanta las cejas y mira la puerta, cambiando la cara.

—Supongo... _Belgium_ debe saber. Pero sería muy raro que le hayan puesto en otro, ¿no?

—Debe estar en ése —Estados Unidos sonríe un poquito—. _Thanks, man._

—¿Pero tú estás bien? —Canadá le mira preocupadito

—_I am... Pissed off_, y cansado, por eso voy a irme al hotel, nooooo por otra cosa.

—Oh... vale —asiente Canadá comprendiendo—. No creo que te digan nada después del incidente.

—_No_, seguramente no me dirán nada —le mira a los ojos—. Creo que... _Ok,_ si mañana no aparezco, búscame bien, _ok?_

—¿Que te busque bien? —se sube las gafas.

_—Yes_ —le sonríe un poquito—. Quizás este en algún lugar. _Night._

Las maravillas de conseguirse un PLAN.

_—Bye..._ —se despide Canadá mirándole y pensando por un segundo si irá a por Rusia... desestima pensando que acaban de pelear y luego piensa por un segundo que quizás quiera ir a acabar de darle... niega con la cabeza para no pensar esas cosas y se mete de nuevo a la sala.

Sí, Canadá, sííííí. Confía en tus instintos porque es JUSTO lo que va a hacer.

Después de que Alemania haya vuelto a echarle una bronca terrible al ruso, que ha aguantado como ha podido sin prácticamente escuchar nada, éste aprieta los ojos y no podría estar de verdad más agotado. Se siente enfermo y febril. Y además tiene que llamar al Kremlin para que le sigan gritando. Lo lógico sería tomar un baño para bajar la fiebre y aprovechar para llamar, pero como un niño pequeño, lo único que logra es hacerse bolita en la cama, completamente vestido y atrincherarse sin querer moverse.

Estados Unidos salta entre uno y otro y otro balcón exterior, resbalándose un poco y tratando de encontrar la habitación que consiguió averiguar es en la que está el ruso. Súper sudado, medio mojado porque en la jodida Bruselas está cayendo aguanieve y con un moretón en cada rodilla porque se ha caído una vez, consigue llegar a la que cree que es la habitación. Y... La puerta está cerrada.

El ruso sigue existiendo en su cama, odiando estar solo y encerrado. En un par de horas le vendrán las ganas de sangre y todos se preguntarán cómo es posible. Pues esto es lo que les pasa a algunas personas.

Debe oír unos golpes repentinos en la ventana del balcón.

Y no es que quiera la sangre en el sentido vampiro, es más por el asunto de la psicosis y la soledad y el hacer daño a alguien. Se hace más bolita ignorando los golpes porque está muy cansado y no quiere levantarse.

Los golpecitos se callan un rato, en lo que Estados Unidos vuelve a contar las ventanas y los balcones. Luego vuelve a tocar.

_—Commie?_

Rusia parpadea al oír la voz y mueve un poco la cabeza mirando hacia el balcón.

Toc toc toc... Otros golpes en el vidrio.

—_Come on..._

Rusia se levanta de la cama frotándose los ojos y se acerca al ventanal, abriéndolo.

_—Hey._ ¿Puedo pasar?

Rusia levanta las cejas y parpadea... sin estar seguro de que lo que está viendo sea real. ¿Pero qué otra cosa va a ser?

—_Privet._

—Vine a... Vine a... —le sonríe un poco—, es que...

El ruso le mira todavía sujetando la puerta del balcón. Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—¿Puedo pasar?

_—Germaniya_ dice que te vas a enfadar más conmigo y que estoy siendo muy malo. Todos me dicen cosas así todo el tiempo y tú me odias otra vez como antes.

—Yo ODIO las cosas que estás haciendo en Crimea y no soporto a Putin, _but... You..._

—Ya lo sé. Todo el tiempo me dices lo mismo.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco.

—_Are you still my boyfriend?_

—No lo sé. _Spaniya_ dice que no te doy besos.

—No me los das... —susurra Estados Unidos sin mirarle. Rusia le mira desconsolado otra vez—. Pues es verdad, ahora sólo peleamos.

—No quiero pelear ahora.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear ahora, no vine hasta aquí a pelear. ¿Sabes que me descolgué como Spiderman? ¿Como tú en Halloween?

Rusia levanta las cejas y saca la cabeza saliendo al balcón para mirar. Estados Unidos le enseña por donde ha ido, sonriendo un poquito de lado.

—Oh —Rusia se acerca a la barandilla para mirar bien.

—Ahí casi me caigo, pero me detuve y allá me di en las rodillas —Rusia le mira a él y a sus rodillas—. Aunque no me salió sangre —las historias bobas de Estados Unidos que SÓLO Rusia le escucha con atención.

—Ya lo sé —sonríe porque no la huele.

—_I know_, ya te habrías puesto todo loco —se ríe y le medio imita con su "sonrisa"—. Estados Unidooooos... Sangreeeee...

Rusia sonríe un poco más porque hace muchos días que Estados Unidos no se ríe en su presencia. El estadounidense suspira.

—No pedí cena... Quieres...

_—Da._

_—Yeah..._ —un poco menos animoso que siempre, pero... Animoso al fin. Sonríe cansadito—. Vamos adentro.

Rusia asiente. Estados Unidos entra mirando alrededor y yendo a sentarse a la cama.

—Tengo prohibido hablar contigo.

Rusia le sigue, cerrando el balcón detrás de sí porque tiene frío con la fiebre.

—Putin dice que yo no quiero hablar contigo. Tengo que llamarle y me reñirá porque intenté darte un beso. _Germaniya_ me ha reñido ya.

—Mmm... Iggy pensó que me estabas ahorcando.

_—Angliya_ no me quiere tampoco, pero no me importa —mira el suelo y se acerca a sentarse del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso con _Ukraine?_ —pregunta Estados Unidos yendo directamente a ver el menú del hotel.

—Ella se está muriendo y no quiero que se muera. Yo tengo que salvarla —se quita los zapatos y el abrigo.

—Pero tú no le salvaste, ¡te quedaste con su tierra!

—Así ella tiene menos y puede recuperarse más fácil.

—Ella no está NADA feliz, he hablado con ella —Estados Unidos se quita la chaqueta también sacando la pistola y poniéndola sobre la cama. Se quita también los zapatos.

_—Net._ Me ha dicho cosas feas —suspira un momento porque está cansado para levantarse a por el pijama. Sólo se quita los pantalones.

—Está enfadada, como todos estamos enfadados —Estados Unidos se quita el cinturón también y los pantalones tan tranquilo—. No crees que Putin... ¿Se está pasando?

_—Net._ Aunque me digas esas cosas, no son verdad —se mete a la cama acurrucándose.

—Sí son verdad —frunce el ceño, pero ve el menú a la vez. Levanta el teléfono—. ¡Le estás robando un pedazo de tierra de manera ilegal!

—No es ilegal, es para ayudarla. Y no es como mi padre —responde con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Como tu padre? ¿Qué hacia tu... Vas a dormirte? ¿No quieres cenar?

—Cosas malas —responde y el problema es que está enfermo.

—¿Cosas malas de cuáles? —Estados Unidos se acerca a la cama y le mira desde arriba—._ Commie?_

—A mi hermana —responde con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosas de tu hermana? —pregunta Estados Unidos vacilando un momento antes de despeinarle un poco, sentándose junto a él del todo, medio encaramándose en él.

Rusia agradece el gesto amable sin abrir los ojos y recoge las piernas girando hacia él, haciéndose medio bolita a su alrededor. Quizás Estados Unidos pueda notar la temperatura en su frente.

—Cosas malas —susurra.

—Pero si tú le estás haciendo cosas malííííísimas —le mira con el ceño fruncido—, y no deberías y yo voy a detenerte.

Rusia cierra los ojos más fuerte sin contestar porque de verdad no quiere hablar y discutir más de esto...

Estados Unidos le mira y frunce un poco el ceño inclinando la cabeza, porque quiere que le dé la razón AHORA, como siempre... Abre la boca para protestar y luego recuerda algo MUCHO más importante. Tendrán que esperar a que note la fiebre, es el chico del déficit atencional, recuérdenlo.

—Bueno, ¿vas a querer comer algo o qué? —le pica la mejilla.

—Tengo hambre —susurra Rusia sin abrir los ojos.

—Yo me MUERO de hambre —le pone otra vez un dedo en la mejilla y picotea un poco mientras saca la lengua por la comisura de los labios y mira el menú—. Parece _Germany_ esto, hay salchichas y cosas así. _What do ya want?_

Rusia no responde, empezando a dormirse.

—Eh... _Commie? Come on..._ —le mira de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño porque NO esperaba que... Bueno, no sabe bien qué quería, quizás unos besos o ver la tele cenando... o ALGO, ¡no que se durmiera!

Rusia entreabre los ojos mirándole.

—_Are you going to... Sleep? __Really?_ —pregunta un poquito desconsolado.

—Me encuentro mal... —susurra el ruso.

—¿Mal? ¿Mal cómo? —le despeina un poco aún sin darse cuenta de que Rusia irradia calor, como NUNCA lo hace.

—Mal... enfermo.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Oh... ¿De qué? —le pica un par de veces más la mejilla y... Una parte pequeña de su cerebro empieza a darse cuenta de que pasa algo raaaaaro.

—No lo sé, estoy cansado —suspira. ¿No lo sabes? ¿TODAS las broncas que te han estado metiendo no te dan una idea?

—Yo también... Y tengo hambre —le hace un cariño burdo en la mejilla y ENTONCES, lo medio nota—. _Wait._

Rusia entreabre los ojos.

—_Are you... Hot?_ Y digo _hot_ porque estás _hot..._ no _hot_ de _hot _—se ríe un poquito—. Sólo que tú siempre estás frío y hoy —al fin, le pone la mano en la frente tentando su temperatura.

—Me siento enfermo —se tapa más.

—¡Estás caliente verdad! —se le acerca flipando un poco porque no le había sentido así nunca y levanta más las cejas—. ¡Tienes fiebre!

Rusia le mira a los ojos porque para estas cosas... va con Ucrania.

_—Whoa..._ ¿Desde cuando estás así? —vacila y mira un poquito a la puerta... Y es que tampoco es muy hábil, Joan SIEMPRE se encarga de estas cosas.

—No lo sé... mi _sestra_ sabe cómo hacer... pero no quiero un emplasto, no me gusta.

_—But..._ —se le ha olvidado que es un emplasto—. ¿Y una aspirina?

Rusia le mira sin estar muy seguro de lo que es una aspirina... Dios, ¿a la farmacia tampoco vais? Estados Unidos parpadea.

—Esas bolitas blancas que te quitan el dolor de cabeza.

—No tengo ninguna.

—Podemos pedirla —agita la bocina del teléfono que aún tiene descolgado en la mano—. Con eso y la cena SEGURO te sientes mejor... Eso y darte un baño, Joan siempre me manda a darme un baño cuando tengo fiebre.

—No quiero darme un baño, tengo frío —remolonea.

—Yo tampoco quiero nunca darme un baño cuando estoy enfermo —confiesa mirándole e inclinando la cabeza—. Quizás podemos empezar con la comida y la aspirina y ver si te sientes mejor... Pero no quiero que te duermas.

Rusia asiente accediendo a eso. Estados Unidos sonríe porque no se va a dormir (la conclusión sacada), marcando al restaurante para pedir comida como para seis. El ruso se incorpora un poco porque en realidad tampoco quiere dormirse porque está él ahí y hace mucho que no estaba ahí sin odiarle.

Estados Unidos habla sus buenos ciiiiinco minutos con la mujer del restaurante pidiéndole cosas incluyendo un jugo de naranja para Rusia que está enfermo y muchas salchichas.

Rusia le mira hacerlo, con su fascinación y atención de acosador habituales, aunque tiene los ojos un poco cerrados y está medio mareado de la forma en la que habla el menor a partir del segundo minuto.

Finalmente... Estados Unidos cuelga conforme con sus acuerdos con la chica del restaurante y Rusia le mira sonriendo un poco sin darse cuenta.

—_Got it!_ Ahora lo traerán —sonríe un poquito también aunque es evidente que no está igual que siempre.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?

—¿A cenar? _Well..._ Mmm... _Yep..._ No habría pedido la comida aquí si no.

Rusia sonríe.

—¿Y no me vas a reñir más?

—¡¿Nunca en la vida?! —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas. Rusia se lo piensa un poco porque se refería a hoy, pero eso es mejor.

_—Da._

Estados Unidos se ríe negando con la cabeza.

—_Forget it. But... —_Rusia inclina la cabeza—. Puedo no reñirte ahora en la cena si no hablamos de cosas feas —propone.

—Vale —asiente.

_—So..._ —le mira a los ojos—. _France and Spain_ me dijeron algo hoy... No que yo no lo hubiera pensado antes igual, porque soy _awesome..._

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que se podía separar el trabajo de lo... otro.

—¿Lo otro?

—_Yes... Ya know..._ —se humedece los labios—. _Us._

Rusia le mira sin entender todavía.

—Nosotros, _commie. We were supposed to be boyfrends_, aun cuando a nadie le gustaba.

—Aun no sé si hemos dejado de serlo...

—Yo pensé que sí habíamos dejado de serlo —los niños pequeños perdidos.

—Ah... —Rusia baja la cabeza y se mira las manos.

_—But..._ Hoy ellos me dijeron que seguías siéndolo y pensé que en realidad no habíamos dicho nada, sólo nos peleamos _and... Well..._ Pensé y pensé —unos minutos en total—, y es verdad que detesto lo que haces en cuestión laboral, _but I... Well..._ Hay otras cosas fuera de eso que detesto que no detesto.

—Yo estoy muy cansado...

—Pareces estarlo —admite mirándole. Inclina la cabeza—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Rusia asiente. Por qué te crees que está enfermo si no se enferma ni en las guerras.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco con su asentimiento.

—Yo no te he echado naaaaada de menos —asegura con la sonrisa de pillo del milenio, que creo que Rusia no va a entender. Hace un movimiento brusco y se le acuesta encima consiguiendo además que la pistola se caiga al suelo (y no se dispara de milagro).

Rusia parpadea y le mira un poco desconsolado. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco.

—Es broma...

Rusia sonríe pegándosele un poco, por lo que se ríe.

—¿Eso que tienes es contagioso? —pregunta Estados Unidos mirándole a los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Eso de lo que estás enfermo.

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—_If I... Kiss ya..._ —dioses, además Estados Unidos es ridículo. Sólo... Por molestarlo estoy tentada a... Y en ese momento tocan la puerta.

—_Room service!_

—Oh... —Estados Unidos tiene el corazón dividido... ¿A quién hacerle más caso? ¿Al beso o a la comida?

* * *

_Que dilemas los tuyos, niño... ¿Tú qué opinas? Además de que Tari hizo un trabajo genial en la edición..._


	3. Chapter 3

Rusia es quien se acerca, que sí sabe a qué hacerle caso.

Vale, puesto así... Que espere la comida. Estados Unidos cierra los ojos y es que es un problema porque creo que... Es que joder, aunque no parezca sí que está enfadado y frustrado, y creo que se lo va a comer en el beso, punto.

Y lo que pasa es que Rusia no había notado cuanto lo necesitaba. Estados Unidos cierra los ojos, levanta la mano y toma a Rusia de la nuca... Y de verdad que se lo medio devora en lo que empieza como una lucha de poder pero se olvida en menos de diez segundos del asunto del poder y quien va a ganar en el beso.

Ah, no sé yo si realmente Rusia estaba peleando, le toma con fuerza de la cintura casi como si quisiera que lo atravesara. Estados Unidos suelta un gemidito y creo que él tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a Rusia.

Pegajosidad... Francia dice que luego se quejan de él y de Inglaterra.

Lo que puedo imaginar es que los chicos que han ido a llevar la cena (porque uno sólo no podía con tanta comida) se quedan al otro lado de la puerta con una ceja levantada. Van a estar un bueeeeen rato esperando.

Y así es como consiguen que la gente empiece a estar de nuevo hasta los cojones de ellos.

Y deben oír como LITERALMENTE destrozan el cuarto porque yo sé que están muy cansados, pero como siempre estos son dos trenes que se estrellan a toda velocidad uno contra el otro.

Aunque Rusia está muy cansado y blandito, así que seguro es como Estados Unidos quiera. Pero eso no quita que tiren la lámpara al suelo y la mesita de noche y le rompan una pata a la cama y como Alemania se entere de todo esto, en efecto, va a querer ahorcarlos.

Lo bueno es que Rusia está en arresto domiciliario, así que debe haber policía fuera de su puerta. Lo que no sabemos si es útil para algo... fuera del cotilleo, claro. Técnicamente deberían impedir que nadie entre o salga. Sobre todo que RUSIA salga.

Lo que sí que advierto, es que Rusia no le va a soltar en un buen rato después, como la primera vez en Moscú. No creo que a Estados Unidos le moleste demasiado que no le suelte, en realidad si no tuviera hambre dejaría que le abrazara toda la noche.

Así como van las cosas, van a ir lo dos de la mano a abrir la puerta, desnudos... Estados Unidos dando saltitos y con ojitos de corazón para el _"DAFAQ"_ del policía. Y Rusia con su sonrisita medio infantil, medio tímida, diciendo _"spasiba"_ como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

Creo que Estados Unidos se acaba un plato antes de llegar a la cama de vuelta. Ahora que Rusia ya se encuentra mejor y ha olido la comida van a pelearse.

Uuuuuy... Pelear con Estados Unidos por comida es maaaaala idea. Últimamente pelean por todo, sobre todo como pelean ellos que es mucho ruido y pocos golpes... y yo te quito esto de las manos, yo te meto lo otro en la boca hasta que te ahogas y yo me ahogo de la risa. Creo que acabarán pidiendo más comida al servicio a la habitación.

Y Estados Unidos dice que les den a todos por culo porque va a dormir aquí.

Y como además es muy pronto y han comido mucho duermen (al menos Rusia) por como diez o doce horas seguidas... y mañana ya se encuentra bien otra vez. Estados Unidos probablemente duerma por ocho horas que ya es TODO un logro. ¿Y qué hará las otras dos? Ver la tele, intentar despertar a Rusia, ducharse, dar vuelvas en la cama. Pedir desayuno. Cuando pida el desayuno despertará a Rusia, si es que Rusia no se despierta antes porque es imposible que Estados Unidos se quede calmado y el ruso tiene el sueño ligero. Seguro está viendo el béisbol para cuando lo haga, e intentando hackear tu computadora.

Rusia se frota un ojo y mira con el otro a Estados Unidos, que se acerca al portatil con el mantra de "no hagas ruido, no hagas ruido", saca de encima la ropa ("no hagas ruido, no hagas ruido"), vuelve a la cama con él, se sienta con cuidado ("no le despiertes, no le despiertes") abre la tapa y el bicho canta Kalinka Maya a viva voz, como música de inicio de Windows.

_—Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ —intenta ahogarla con la almohada.

—¿Mmm? —Rusia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—_What?_ Shhhhh, no pasa nada.

A Rusia se le cierran los ojos un poco y vuelve a abrirlos lentamente. Y bosteza de repente.

—¿Me estás espiando?

Estados Unidos da un salto.

—_What?_ ¡Naaaaah! —risas culpables. Rusia se estira y se despereza un poco. El menor le mira sin moverse esperando que se duerma otra vez—. Es temprano... Deberías dormir un poco.

—_Da_ —le mira fijamente, de esa forma incómoda, casi sin parpadear, que él no sabe que es incomoda y Estados Unidos le sonríe a Rusia con esa sonrisa excesivamente cínica.

—Deja de mirarme así —dice Estados Unidos.

Rusia parpadea un par de veces e inclina la cabeza sin dejar de hacerlo.

_—Commieeeee._

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mirando de esa manera ultramegasupercreepy —le imita. Rusia levanta las cejas y se echa un poquito para atrás, sonriendo ligeramente por la cara que pone Estados Unidos—. ¿Ves? Esa cara está mejor —le pica la mejilla con el dedo—. Ahora duérmete.

_—Da_ —no deja de mirarle.

—Ehm... ¿Sí sabes que para dormir uno cierra los ojos?

_—Da_ —los cierra... y dos segundos más tarde, abre uno y sigue mirándole, cuando Estados Unidos ya tenía los brazos estirados a la almohada. El menor se detiene y mira al ruso de reojo.

—¡Me estás espiando tú también!

—_Net! _—se sonroja un poquito, atrapado.

—¡Sííí! ¡Mira como me estabas espiando con un ojo así! —otra imitación. Rusia sonríe otra vez por la cara y niega—. ¡Yo te viiiii! —Estados Unidos le pica un poco el pecho a Rusia y mira la tele de reojo, sonriendo un poquito. Se distrae con algo que pasa dando un grito y protestando.

Rusia levanta las cejas y mira la televisión.

—¡Eso NO era OUT! —seh, los deportes...

—_Baseball!_ —Rusia levanta las cejas incorporándose para verlo con él y así están como si fuera sábado, tan monos y tranquilos, joder. Inglaterra, ¿podrías localizar al niño, por favor? Y regañarle antes de que Obama se entere dónde está y LO MATE.

Quizás Canadá sea el que vaya a buscarle ahí. Por eso Estados Unidos le ha dicho que le buscara bien. Va a encontrarse a Estados Unidos gritando y parloteando sobre béisbol o cualquier cosa que haya en la tele a esa hora, al suficiente volumen como para oírlo desde su propio cuarto.

Y a Rusia a su lado mirando la televisión fijamente mientras se comen una bolsa de patatas que acabo debajo de la cama ayer... Y a un policía traumatizado en la puerta.

Canadá llega, el policía le explica que ha entrado en la noche, ha visto cosas... Ehm... (Y como eso no se lo habían prohibido, ha cerrado la puerta y se ha quedado ahí mientras los ha oído adentro). Ahora en la mañana ha oído que sigue con alguien más. Ha tocado la puerta para anunciar a Canadá y es ESTADOS UNIDOS el que le ha gritado que puede pasar.

Canadá aprieta los ojos con la voz y desea que estén enteros...

El policía les abre la puerta con su cara de policía malo belga (que no es muy maligna en realidad) y Estados Unidos recibe a Canadá sonriendo un poco, con la boca llena de papas y como lo primero que hizo incluso antes de bañarse fue ir a por la computadora de Rusia, sigue desnudo.

_—Hello..._ —saluda poniéndose un poco nerviosito cuando le ve. Rusia sigue desnudo a su lado, así que Canadá aprieta los ojos, y levanta las cejas. No había pensado en pedir que no estuvieran... bueno, como están.

Estados Unidos no mira directamente a Canadá, ni a Rusia, ni a nada más que al suelo, levantándose de la cama y buscando por ahí su ropa interior.

—_I... I... It is not what you think... _—murmura extrañamente contrariado y serio, con la mitad de dosis de cinismo que tendría habitualmente.

—_Privet, Kanada _—Rusia sigue comiendo patatas.

—Ehm... —vacila el canadiense y mira a su hermano porque le parece mucho más fácil eso, sin saber qué pensar en realidad. Rusia sigue viendo la tele tan tranquilo.

Estados Unidos vacila un poco tomando sus calzoncillos del suelo y poniéndoselos a toda velocidad, de espaldas. Busca su camiseta sin decir NADA lo cual ya es bastante raro.

—V-Volvéis a... estar juntos, veo —carraspea y sonríe un poco y lo siguiente que dice no se le oye.

—_I... I... I... _—Estados Unidos vacila mirándole con cara de angustias sólo por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada y sentarse en la silla del cuarto a ponerse los tenis.

—Supongo que esto es el... ¿final del conflicto?

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos.

_—No_ —suelta con voz grave, mucho más agresivo de lo que él mismo se esperaría.

—O-Oh... ¿entonces? —pregunta suavemente y mira a Rusia de reojo.

—No me odia —explica Rusia—, y aún somos boifrens —añade.

—_I... I... I hate him_ —Estados Unidos mira de reojo a Rusia y luego mira a Canadá otra vez un instante—, _and... Well lo de los boyfriends_. Pfff...

Canadá mira a Rusia y luego a Estados Unidos otra vez. Rusia mira al estadounidense desconsolado con lo de que le odia. Estados Unidos no mira a Rusia ahora y se concentra en Canadá.

—¿Es muy tarde para la junta? Puedo... Darme un baño antes, deje el traje en mi cuarto y esas cosas.

—Bueno... si salimos ahora, no.

Rusia se levanta de la cama y se estira porque igual le ha sentado muy bien todo lo de ayer, se mete al baño sin cerrar la puerta.

—Pues... —Estados Unidos suspira—, salgamos ahora, no quiero llegar tarde a la junta, hay puntos importantes que discutir.

Canadá asiente obediente.

Y Rusia mea en el baño tranquilamente... vigilando un poco que no se lleven nada.

Estados Unidos señala la puerta, se pasa la mano por el pelo y camina hasta la puerta. Se detiene antes de salir, da un pasito atrás y mira hacia adentro del baño. Canadá sale del cuarto, delante, Rusia empieza a preparar para ducharse.

—Bye, Russia —le mira incomodito y sonrojado, a punto de irse justo cuando éste se vuelve. Rusia le mira en silencio.

—_I have to hate you right now..._ Es... Hora de trabajar y estaba él aquí y... _You know._

—¿Volverás?

—_I... Well_ —sonríe un poco—, si me dejan salir algún día y consigo que no se den cuenta... _Sure._ ¿Vas a seguir aquí?

—Creo que sí.

_—Well..._ Ehm... Nos vemos entonces. Salte de _Crimea_ —recomienda como despedida.

—Hasta entonces, _koshechka._ Salte tú del conflicto —se da la vuelta hacia el agua y es tan simple como eso, no nos extraña que luego nadie entienda.

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos con cara de ¿dafaq?, cuando salen del cuarto, porque queremos torturarlo un poco.

—_What?!_ —pregunta Estados Unidos sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, sólo que no parece ni la mitad de lo malhumorado de lo que estaba el día anterior.

—Así que... —Canadá se sube las gafas.

_—No._

_—But..._

—¿N-No es lo que piensas!

_—But..._ —repite Canadá y le mira de reojo.

—_Whaaat?_ Es... Sólo... _He is STILL reaaally stupid and I reaaaaally hate him_ y voy a destruirlo como siga actuando así.

—_Yes... but you..._

—_Whaaat?_

—Estabas en su cuarto... desnudo. Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

—_Wh-What? I.. I didn't..._

Canadá le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—_I..._ ¿Ugh! ¡Sólo fue un rato!

—¿Llegaste esta mañana?

—Ahhh... _Y-Yes_ —mala mentira, pésima.

—Ayer fui a buscarte por si querías cenar y no había nadie en tu cuarto.

—Fui a... A... Correr.

—Él parecía creer...

—NO puede creer que ya acabó el conflicto. ¡NO ha acabado!

—Dijo que erais _boyfriends._

Estados Unidos se quita los lentes subiéndose al elevador.

_—Well..._

Canadá se sube tras él.

—_We._.. —intenta Estados Unidos.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan enamorado —sí, eso fue un poco burlón y cabrón, (Francia choca los cinco con el canadiense).

—_What?!_ —orejitas rojas, frunce el ceño y le fulmina—. ¡Yo NO estoy enamorado! ¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorado?

—_Well, brother_... tú fuiste quién me dijo que viniera a buscarte aquí después de que te dije donde habían llevado a _Russia..._ y se supone que le odias, ¿pero te escapas a pasar la noche con él? Estás actuando como _England._

Estados Unidos parpadea mirando a Canadá con la bocota abierta y cara de tonto.

—_Wh-Wh...aaat?_ ¡No estoy actuando como Iggy!

—Sólo te falta gritar que no te gusta...

—No me... ¡Ugh! —aprieta los ojos porque además ÉL se ha burlado INCONTABLES horas del inglés y esa actitud—. _I... I..._ Vale, _gotcha,_ tú ganas, ¡sí me gusta a veces, sólo un poco, sólo es porque yo soy _awesome_ y él estaba llorando!

—¿Estaba llorando? —levanta las cejas.

_—Yes_ —se cruza los brazos y levanta la nariz.

—_When?_ —ni siquiera sabía que supiera llorar.

—En la sala de juntas, antes de que yo le amenazara con la pistola.

—Ehm... No... ¿lloró? Todos os estábamos viendo. No me pareció.

—¡Sí que lloró! —le mira y sonríe—. Porque soy _awesome_ y me echaba de menos —y eso parece una mentira PÉSIMA, niño, PÉÉÉSIMA. Aunque sea verdad.

—¿Lloró porque te echaba de menos? ¿El tipo que arranca cabezas de pollo con los dientes y te manda vísceras aúnquierocreerque de vaca por UPS?

_—Yes..._ Y en la noche me dijo que me quería y tembló y todo, como siempre —asegura Estados Unidos sonrojándose y pensando que él también le había dicho cositas de echarle de menos y también le había abrazado toda la noche. Ejem.

—Entonces sí estáis juntos...

—Oh... —cara de desconcierto—, es... _Well..._

Canadá le mira.

—_I..._ Obama... Dijo que no.

—¿Qué le vas a decir después de esto?

_—__Nothing!_

—_And to Germany and England and France..._

—_Nothing, nothing... Nothing!_ ¡No les voy a decir nada, porque NO pasó nada! ¡Todo sigue igual, vamos a hacerle el embargo a _Russia,_ va a arrepentirse de lo del gas, y ya!

—¿Y si él les dice?

—¡P-Pues claro que nadie va a creerle! _I hate him!_

Canadá le mira no muy convencido.

—Nadie descarta la posibilidad de que _Russia_ entre y te meta un morreo antes de empezar una reunión en la que te va a llamar de todo.

—Esto NO es como Iggy y _France._ Yo DE VERDAD, cuando le odio le ODIO.

Canadá suspira.

—_I am serious, brother_. Nada más yo —si, ÉL —, tuve la idea fantástica de que podíamos separar el trabajo de nuestra vida personal.

* * *

_Y el desenlace, esperamos que te haya gustado esta historia y gracias a Tari por su edición!_


End file.
